Snow Place To Go
Snow Place To Go is a fan version Plot Wooly captains a ship that Josh, Jussy, Toad, Guddles, and Biggles party and relax on. The ship comes to a sudden stop, as they are now surrounded by ice in an Arctic climate. Wooly, to everybody's awe, fires off a signal flare. Unfortunately the flare lands in the ship, setting it ablaze and making everybody jump ship. Later at night, when the ship has burnt completely, the group searches through survival boxes for supplies. None of the boxes seem to hold anything helpful, until Biggles comes upon a can of beans. He tells everyone of what he has found, but before he can bring it over to them, the burnt mast falls over and crushes him. The others huddle around a small fire, freezing and starving. They spot the can of beans in the dead Biggles' hands, and, deciding he's the least likely to refuse, push Toad forward to grab them. Toad begins panicking when Giggles' hand breaks off but she quickly grabs them and tosses the can to Jussy. She tries opening the can by biting it, but he only succeeds in chipping one of her buck teeth. While Josh screams in pain, Wooly takes an electric can opener out of one of the boxes. They put the can in, but nothing happens. Realizing it needs to be plugged in, Wooly sets out to find an electrical socket. More time passes and as Josh's's tummy rumbles, he spots a fishing pole near one of the crates. Meanwhile, Jussy prepares to eat snow, trying to convince herself it will taste good. Upon biting into it, however, the exposed nerves of his teeth are irritated by the temperature of the snow and he screams in pain again. Guddles watches his friend sadly, but perks up when she finds a small saw in one of the crates. He cuts a circle in the ice and tosses the saw away, almost hitting Jussy with it. Jussy walks over as Guddles sticks the top part of his body into the hole in an effort to catch fish. Jussy gets concerned when Guddles doesn't come up after a while. He pulls Guddles out of the water, only to find that the top half of his body has been eaten. He screams in terror, sees the eye of an orca in the hole in the ice, and runs away screaming. Josh, not minding Jussy's fright, attempts to land his fishing line in the hole in the ice. Toad, who stands nearby, has begun to go crazy from their situation, singing a lullaby to a garden gnome she found in one of the crates. Josh fails several times at getting the hook in the hole, so he throws the pole back hard to get more power in his cast. The hook, however, gets caught on Jussy's wrist and as Josh tries to cast the line, Jussy's veins and arteries are pulled out of her body. Toad sees Jussy's body and backs away in fear, slipping on the ice and falling on his back. His quills remain erect as he falls and become stuck to the ice. The gnome he was carrying falls into the ice and causes it to begin cracking, splitting the ground into numerous small chunks of ice, most of which quickly sink into the water. The chunk of ice Toad is stuck to turns over a few times, dunking her in the water and then reexposing her to the air. At one point, however, only her quills come up as a pool of blood forms under the ice. Josh, seeing the orca's fin in the water, begins panicking and tries to row away on his chunk of ice using a spatula. His ice begins melting until he can only use one of his pegs to stand above the water. He prays for safety and when he opens his eye, he discovers he's made it to a desert island. As he cheers his good fortune, the orca suddenly pops out of the water, bites him in half, and sucks him into it mouth by his intestines a la a piece of spaghetti. A chunk of ice floats up to the island, holding the electric can opener from earlier. It suddenly activates, indicating Wooly was able to make it back to civilization. Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images